1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel additive produced by a process for producing ferrous picrate utilizing wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many patents dealing with process for producing ferrous picrate fuel additives.
These includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,506,539; 3,282,858; 4,073,626; 4,099,930; 4,129,421; 4,265,639; 4,424,063; 5,087,268; 5,359,103; 5,720,783; and 5,925,153.
Only U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,268 and 5,925,153 employ metallic iron; and these both utilize powdered elemental iron. The large surface area of powdered elemental iron facilitates the desired reaction.
Surprisingly, though, another inventor, whose invention is owned by same entity that owns the present invention, discovered that favorable reaction rates can be obtained using steel wool. Such invention is the subject of a patent application filed concurrently with the present application.